


Everyone's #1 Fantasy

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Handsome Jack Orgy, Holo Jack - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Rhys, all of the smut, but they are in Rhys's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Rhys walks in on Jack and gets his biggest fantasy fufilled.





	Everyone's #1 Fantasy

".....So, no me orgies?" Jack asked, looking around Rhys’s dream space.

Rhys snorted. "If that's the worst you can come up with then I think we're safe."

Jack laughed. "Don't tempt me kiddo."

"I mean you can waste your time thinking of ways to freak me out or you can get on with your ‘you’ orgy while I go rest." Rhys said with a smirk as he began to walk out, leaving Jack with full control of the dream.

 

* * *

 

Rhys crept quietly back into the area he left Jack a few minutes later, curious, and expecting a show. From the sounds of Jack moaning down the hall, he was not disappointed. The setting had been changed to a fancy hotel, and Rhys blushes as he secretly peeks through the door to see doezens of Jacks getting it on with each other. “Fuck....” Rhys whispered to himself as heat pooled in his core at just the sight.

He froze as a Jack caught his eye and smirked.

"Wanna join?"

Rhys let out an embarrassed and startled exclamation as he was caught, and his face burned as the other Jacks turned to him with smirks on their faces. “Wh-what?”

"That was rhetorical. I already know you want to join. Who wouldn't want to join in on such a hot handsome party?" Jack snickered.

"Uh-" Rhys yelped a little as his arm was grabbed by one of the Jack's and he was pulled into the room, stumbling and blushing.

As Rhys got pulled into the middle, the other Jacks removed his clothing so that he was completely naked by the time he reached Jack proper. 

"The night just keeps getting better~" Jack Proper stated as another Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys's chest from behind, and another kissing up his arms. Jack Proper smirked and spread Rhys's legs. "You're going to be fuckin’ wrecked."

Rhys started to stammer out a protest that died a quiet death as kisses were trailed up his thighs while two Jacks held him up by the arms, snickering at the bright blush on the man's face.

Proper leaned forward to begin kissing, biting and sucking at Rhys's neck. Jack's moan was nearly indistinguishable from a couple of Jacks fucking right next to them.

Two more Jacks approached and began sliding stockings onto Rhys's legs as Proper continued to distract him.

"Wh... what're-oh fuck, Jack..." Rhys moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping as Jack started on a hickey. "Oh shit... Jack... fuck..."

"Sensitive are we, pumpkin?" A Jack teased into Rhys's other ear as hands ran up and down Rhys’s chest.

"Need some relief sweetheart?"

"Just look at how wet he is, a perfect little slut, just for us."

"Gonna have to beg for it~" 

A corset was fastened to Rhys's torso, his back being forced straight and breathing slightly restricted. Proper leaned back to let out a whistle. "You are a goddamn sexy sight pumpkin~"

Rhys gasped, thighs twitching and toes curling in as the back of his neck was assaulted with more kisses, his shoulder and arm getting bit and licked at while the Jack in front of him squeezed at his thighs.

Rhys was already panting like a dog, pretty sure he was about to cum just from Jack looking at him like that. "Oh god... please fuck me please Jack holy shit please!" Everything about this situation was just yes.

Proper chuckled, waiting a moment to watch him squirm. "I dreamt you to be real eager.” He mused, not realizing that this was the real Rhys and not a part of his fantasy. “Can't complain, it's fuckin hot." He said as he lined himself up and thrusted into Rhys. He moaned at the tightness around him. "Ohhh fuck... Nnnnhg Rhys, you feel so fuckin good~"

Rhys squealed, and it was hard to tell if he was fanboying or orgasming. There was a good chance it was both. He started eagerly thrusting, pushing Jack in further and moaning as one of the Jacks started fingering his clit from behind, sending his mind into a blur.

"Look at him, sexy and needy"

"Looking at him like that makes me want to go another round"

"You're taking me like a champ sweetheart~” Proper purred, thrusting faster. "I don't think I'll be able to get enough of ya-ahh hnnng mmmn~" Proper moaned as he came, thrusting hard into Rhys until he rode it out, panting. After a brief moment to recover, Proper and a few other Jacks helped Rhys up onto his knees as a Jack pressed up behind him. 

"Whaddaya think kitten, can you take another me? Fill you up good?" Proper asked, thrusting slowly as a Jack stuck a finger into Rhys's ass to start working him open.

Rhys's eyes rolled back and he whined, nodding rapidly and opening his mouth meaningfully.

"What, you want a dick to suck as well?" Proper asked, chuckling as another Jack walked up with a smirk.

"Mnh please..." Rhys whined. He wanted nothing more than to give Jack the best time of the man's life - to earn praise. If Rhys only got a pat on the head out of this he would consider it more than worth it.

"Such a good little slut for me~" The Jack said as his dick slid into Rhys's mouth. 

"All nice and tight~" Said the other behind him as he inserted another finger.

"You're doing so good Rhysie~" Proper praised, before returning to his neck to give the other Jack room.

Rhys's eyes fluttered as he ran his tongue underneath the cock in his mouth, moving back to suck on the tip before slowly moving forward, eventually taking the entire length. He moaned at the continued praise, squirming and feeling his clit throb at every touch Jack gave him, from the fingers inside him to just a simple pet on his head. He watched what he assumed to be the 'real' Jack with half-lidded eyes as he sucked, expression full of absolute devotion and admiration for the man.

"God...." Proper breathed when he pulled back to look at Rhys's expression. "I have outdone myself, fuck Rhys, you look fuckin’ hot right now."

"Ready to be filled completely?"

"Wanna choke on my dick?"

Rhys moaned again, nodding eagerly to both questions and spreading his knees wider, opening up his throat.

The Jack behind him pushed into him as the Jack in his mouth grabbed Rhys's hair and began thrusting roughly into his mouth. Proper resumed thrusting into his pussy, and the surrounding Jack's began the supporting role of keeping hands trailing over the sensitive skin of both Rhys and Proper, one fucking Proper from behind as well. 

"F-fuck~ o-oh fuck~" Proper panted into Rhys's neck.

Rhys choked a little, fumbling to brace himself up as he was fucked three different ways, his eyes rolling back and a whine bubbling up from his throat. Oh god this was the best lucid dream he had ever had except it was technically real?! He tried to find a good pace to match Proper and the Jack behind him but there was too much going on, so he settled for just being rocked between them, opening his glassy eyes to stare blissfully at Proper again, looking ecstatic even if a little bit out of it from all of the overstimulation. He was pretty sure he'd cum about three times by now.

The other Jacks began to back off once Proper came again, throwing back his head as he rode it out, filling Rhys once more with cum. 

Finally, he pulled out, grinning like an idiot as the other Jacks pulled out as well after their own orgasms. "Shit, this is the best sex dream I've ever had." Proper chuckled, leaving a kiss to Rhys's forehead before snapping his fingers, sending away the other Jacks and dispelling the rest of the fantasy as well.

Rhys flopped backwards onto the ground as the scene vanished, drooling a little bit and staring blissfully upwards, coming down from his high much, much slower. "Sh-shit...Jack..." He panted.

".....Rhys?” Jack's eyes widened when he realized that this Rhys hadn't been a fantasy at all, but instead his actual host. “Shit, you little sneak." Jack chuckled, a mix of embarrassment and pride welling up. "And here I thought you were a horny caricature of yourself that I'd dreamt up."

Rhys just grinned stupidly at Jack, eventually sitting up. The corset and stockings had disappeared with the rest of Jack's fantasy, so he was just naked. "Hhf...you were...fantasizing about me?"

"I wasn't surprised that I was." Jack said with a blush, summoning a plush bed underneath Rhys, and crawling onto it. "Though if I'd known it was you I wouldn't have been so rough and overwhelming. " Jack frowned. "I didn't even give you a chance to say no.."

Rhys snorted, kicking his way under the covers and cozying up to Jack, stupid grin still on his face. "I mean...I was peeping in on your orgy..."

Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around him. "Pervert." He teased.

"Mhm says the guy that put me in a corset and fucked me three different ways at once." Rhys teased back, practically glowing.

"Mmm, fair." Jack laughed. "But you looked so fucking good I couldn't resist."

Rhys hugged Jack a little tighter, giggling. "Not to creep you out or anything but you sort of just fulfilled one of my like...biggest fantasies ever..."

Jack laughed. "I can tell. But who hasn't had a Handsome Jack orgy fantasy? Including me."

Rhys snorted, twining their legs together and giving a happy sigh. "...thanks for the sweet dreams, Jack."

Jack smirked. "Trust me, it was the opposite of a problem."

Rhys blushed and giggled again. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight you peeping tom."Jack teased. "See ya when you wake up."

".... so when we get you back to Helios and get you a body somehow we're uh... going to reenact that right?"   
  



End file.
